Forgotten Sins: A Thunder Storm Sequel
by Dcm3387
Summary: [Chap 10]Sequel to ThunderStorm. The three power discs have been found and a greater evil begins to unfold, perhaps more evil then Mesogog. Can the rangers stop the mayhem before it's to late?
1. Wisp of Evil

A/N: I rewrote Chapter 1 of this fic cause I was disatisfied with it. I changed it all around so, read and enjoy! Sequel to Thunderstorm!

Ninja Storm Vs. Dino Thunder  
Forgotten Sins  
  
**Chapter 1**: A Wisp of Evil

Weeks had past since the Dino and Ninja Rangers had put in end into Mesogog's evil plans. With such victory, Mesogog was determined to rid the rangers once and for all. The silence filled the dark lair that the villain resided in as he remained on his throne. A small hiss came from him as he began to think of the possible ways to crush the dino rangers. His faithful cyborg, Elsa walked through the door and towards the center of the room. Mesogog shifted his huge eyes at her and hissed a bit more.  
  
"Have you found them." His voice was dreadful.  
  
She bowed and shook her head, "No my Lord. I have." She responded, "The Tyranodrones are looking as we speak."  
  
"Good." He stood up and climbed down from his throne, "You best not fail me Elsa. Or you will feel far worst then the punishments you have received in the past."  
  
"I will not Master." She craned her head as he walked past her, "I just need more time."  
  
"My patients runs thin. The fool Lothor did something right." He held his hands behind his back, "The powers of three rangers can be more then enough to destroy the dino rangers. I will lose this chance."  
  
Elsa turned at her heal and began walking towards him, "What do you plan on doing with these powers?"  
  
"My plans will be revealed in due time." He snarled, "Now leave me."  
  
"Yes my lord." She bowed.  
  
Elsa raised her hand and the dark green portal appeared. Jumping through it, she appeared under the bridge where the Ninja Rangers and Dino Rangers had fought. The three evil power discs that Lothor had created was somewhere. She turned at the heal and began walking down the grassy field, watching as the Tyranodrones combed the place.  
  
"Find them" She sneered at them, "I want all three of them!"  
  
She took a few more steps and then noticed something shiny from the corner of her eyes. Grinning, she walked over and bent down, the sun's ray reflected off the yellow power disc. Picking it up, she smiled.  
  
"Yes. Here's one." She stood back up and turned to see a Tyranodrones running towards her, "Did you find something?"  
  
The Tyranodrones opened its hand and the other two discs laid before her eyes. She smiled evilly as she snatched them and looked all three of them in the palm of her hands. Laughing, she turned and raised her hand, getting ready to teleport.  
  
"Not so fast!" A voice shouted from the distant, "I think those belong to us."  
  
Elsa turned, sneering as she saw the three pesky wind ninjas standing in front of her, "These rightfully belong to Lothor, and now that he's gone. They go to the next villain."  
  
"Don't be ridiculous." Tori smirked, "Were not going to let Mesogog use our powers against the rangers."  
  
"And what are you powerless power rangers going to do?" Elsa drew her sword, "You can't defeat me." She laughed a bit more, "Attack Tyranodrones!"  
  
Dustin cracked his knuckles, "Dude, I'm all over them."  
  
"Right behind ya!" Tori added.  
  
The two ninjas ran forward and crashed into the Tyranodrones, knocking the minions back. Dustin flipped to the side and blocked an attack, flipping the monster over. He then turned and kicked a group of them back. Swiftly ducking, he legged sweep another one and flipped to get out of the way from the incoming attacks. He battled his hardest, they were a lot tougher then an average Kelzak. Tori was fighting with grace, as she ducked and flipped out of the way from the attacks and kicked them all back. She then jumped in the air and roundhouse kicked them in the face. Turning, she got hit hard in the side from a punch and stumbled forward a bit. Clearing her hair out of the way, she tackled the Tyranodrones and flipped back onto her feet. Shane was busy dodging the blade of Elsa's sword as he landed a blow to her stomach. Flipping sideway, he watched as she launched a blast at him. Falling back on the ground, he groaned and pushed himself to his feet once more. He then dashed forward and slammed into her, knocking the sword out of the way and grabbing her wrist. She sneered as she kneed him in the stomach.  
  
"Let go you fool." She smacked him away.  
  
Shane fell back, kicking his foot up at her wrist and causing her to drop the discs on the ground. Fall back a bit, she stumbled and held her wrist, cursing.  
  
"You annoying little twit." She walked towards the disc.  
  
Shane looked over at Dustin who was still battling, "Dustin! Hurry!" He shouted.  
  
The brunette turned and nodded, disappearing into the ground. Elsa was a few inches from the discs when Dustin bursted out of the ground, grabbing of hold of the three discs and flipping backwards and landing on his feet.  
  
"Nice try." He smirked, "You snooze you lose."  
  
She stormed forward and lunged her hands at him. Knocking it away, he punched her back, but she stopped his attack and got a good grip on him. Dustin struggled, as she lifted him into the air and tried to pry the discs out of his hands.  
  
"Dustin!" Tori shouted.  
  
She ran over and kicked Elsa hard. Causing her to drop Dustin on the ground. The cyborg stumbled backwards, but she had managed to get one of the discs in her hands. Dustin stood up and handed Tori's her and groaned.  
  
"She still has one last one." He held onto his tightly, "Come on, let's get it."  
  
Shane dashed forward, the two of them fought to the extreme. Elsa grabbed Shane and sent him flying into the air. She then turned and launched a blast at Tori and Dustin. With ranger instinct, they knew they couldn't get away and time and just slammed the discs on and morph. The explosion created a huge cloud of smoke and a blue and yellow streak came out of no where and hit Elsa. She stumbled back a bit and saw incoming swords hitting her. Dustin flipped over her and kicked her right into Tori, letting the blonde slash with her ninja sword.  
  
"I won't forget this." She sneered before leaving.  
  
Dustin and Tori unmorphed and stood there. Shane realized that they had stuck the discs on but decided to take the chance that they were still good. Quickly heading over, he placed his hands on Tori's shoulder.  
  
"Alright! 2 down! One to go!" He smiled.  
  
Tori glared at him, grabbing a hold of his arm and flipping him over onto the ground. The two of them peered over him.  
  
"Touch me again." Tori spoke coldly, "I will show you more pain then Lothor could ever show you."  
  
"Guys." He whispered, "Come on, snap at of it."  
  
"Stay out of our way." Dustin sneered.  
  
The two of them quickly ninja streaked away, leaving Shane alone in the field. He stood back up and groaned, realizing what had happened.  
  
"Shane!" A voice called from behind.  
  
He turned and noticed Kira, Ethan and Conner running towards him. The three of them looked around before glancing back at him.  
  
"What are you doing here?" Shane scratched his head.  
  
Kira smirked, "We can ask you the same thing."  
  
"Word has it Elsa was here." Conner added, "You weren't just battling her were you?"  
  
He nodded, "Actually, yeah kind of."  
  
"Whatever happened to leaving the ranger days to us now?" Ethan crossed his arms, "And where are your other cool ninja friends."  
  
Shane walked forward a bit and sighed, "We came to Reefside just to get the power discs back to avoid any problems with Mesogog."  
  
"What?" Kira felt lost, "What do you mean?"  
  
He turned, "Cam asked us to get those evil power discs back, he said that if fallen to the wrong hands, you three would be more trouble then ever. So we decided to look for them. And apparently Elsa was too."  
  
"Did she find them?" Conner asked.  
  
"Yes." His face filled with concern, "And Dustin and Tori slipped theirs on. Elsa has mine."  
  
"What?" The three of them chorus, "Don't tell me where having a repeat of last time!" Ethan added afterwards.  
  
"Why would they put it on, knowing what it would have done?"  
  
"Reflex?" Shane shrugged, "Elsa did send us huge blasts at us. And now they just left."  
  
"We better inform Dr O." Kira suggested, "Come on."  
  
"Alright." Shane responded, "I need to contact the others first. 

------------

Elsa returned to the dark lair and walked back into the room where Mesogog resided. She bowed to him before standing back up. Mesogog got off his throne and walked towards her.  
  
"You better have some good news for me." He snarled at her, "My patient have just run out."  
  
"Kind of." She pulled out the red power disc, "I had managed to get one of them for you my lord."  
  
"And what happened to the others?" He glared at her, taking it from her hands, "Don't tell me the rangers got to it first."  
  
"Actually." A masculine voice echoed the room, "It did."  
  
Mesogog and Elsa turned to see Tori and Dustin standing at the door. Elsa took out her swords and began storming towards them.  
  
"Who let you in here. You must be a fool!" She raised her sword.  
  
Dustin knocked her hand away and Tori went in to kick her back. The two of them laughed as she slammed into the wall. They then began walking towards Mesogog.  
  
"So you must be the powerful Mesogog." Dustin grinned, circling around him, "Kind of old looking."  
  
"I would destroy you in one attack if I wasn't so interested in what a couple of ex rangers were doing in my lair." He sneered back at them.  
  
Tori walked over and sat on the throne, crossing her legs and getting comfy, "Nice little place you have here." She smiled, "A perfect evil lair for the perfect enemy."  
  
Mesogog glared at her, "If you think."  
  
"No." Dustin interuptted, "We don't want your dumb island." He reassured him, "I've come to make deal with you."  
  
"And what makes you think I am will to negotiate with Rangers."  
  
Tori just laughed, leaning on the arm of the chair, "Just because we have ranger powers, doesn't mean we have to use them for good."  
  
"Yeah." Dustin patted Mesogog on the back, "We both have the common goal, to rid the world of good. All that crap."  
  
"Don't ever touch me." He snarled.  
  
Dustin just smiled evilly as he leaned forward towards Mesogog's face, "Look." His tone deepened, "I'll lay it out simple, for even you can hear me. Just because you are the most 'feared' villain out there doesn't mean I can't top you. But seeing how I don't care right now, I'm willing to help you get rid of the rangers."  
  
"What better way to destroy them with their own kind of power." Tori grinned, "I would have so much fun."  
  
"I will provide you with what you need." Mesogog finally agreed, "But if you fail me, then you will feel my wrath."  
  
"Save the threats." Dustin turned to face the door, "There good as gone."  
  
Tori jumped out of the seat and followed Dustin out into the hallway. She stopped and crossed her arms, giving an annoyed look.  
  
"If your asking if Im really going to trust Mesogog, you have nothing to worry about." He turned and walked back towards her, "Mesogog used Lothor as a pawn, and Im going to use him as a pawn. The world is good as ours."  
  
"Good." She moved past her, "For a second I thought you were acting weak."  
  
He turned and grabbed her by the shoulder, pushing her against the wall, "Now why would you think that?"  
  
She smacked his arm away, "Don't touch me, or I will make you never can have kids."  
  
"Whatever." The two of them ninja streaked out of the base.  
  
--  
End Chapter


	2. Ptera In The Rain

A/N: Get it? Ptera In The Rain? Terror In the Rain? Bahahaha. eh.. enjoy the story.

**Chapter 2:** Ptera In The Rain

As the day progressed, the once sunny day faded away and the dark storm clouds began to move in. Kira watched from the window as the rain began to pour outside of Dr. O's house. The drops began to slide down the glass window, she sighed and rested her chin on her hands. Conner walked around from the kitchen and leaned against the panel.

"Something the matter?"He spoke up, "You been quiet since we got here."

She turned, pulling her hands away from her face, "It's nothing." She forced a smile, "I just been thinking."

Mcknight walked over and sat down next to her, turning to get a good view out of the window. He rested his arm on the window sill, "Look, we'll find them and we will bring them back to themselves."

"That's what I'm worried about." She bit her lips, "We never actually defeated them during that last fight. It just kind of got interuptted."

The hidden door on the floor began to open, Tommy Oliver came up from the steps and cleared out of the way for Hayley, Shane and Ethan. Conner and Kira both stood up and walked over towards them.

"What's the situation?" Conner asked, "Did you manage to contact the others?"

Shane nodded, "They are on their way." He responded.

"Any luck tracking down Dustin and Tori?" Kira shoved her hands in her pocket, "Or they still missing in action?"

"It's like they disappeared without a trace." Ethan commented, "Which is insane, they could be anywhere."

"Mesogog's fortress?" Hayley suggested, "I hate to say this, but I'm sure Mesogog has already been informed of the situation."

"But seeing how we don't know anything yet." He added, "You guys should go home and get some rest. Looks like a pretty bad storm."

Ethan, Kira and Conner nodded as they headed towards the door. Conner opened it and let the others leave first. He then leaned against it and looked back at Tommy.

"Let us know when everyone else gets here."

Tommy watched as Conner closed the door, before turning to Hayley. He placed his hands on her shoulder.

"You should go home too." He suggested, "You look tired."

"No." She shook her head, "I think I should stay here and find out all the information we need."

"Shane and I can do that." Tommy insisted, "Just go, alright?"

She sighed, looking away before she finally caved in and agreed. Smiling to Shane, she took a few steps back and turned towards the door.

---------

"I'll see you later man!" Conner waved to Ethan, "And stay out of trouble."

Ethan waved back as he ran up towards his house. Kira watched from the front passenger seat, as Conner began to drive back onto the street again. The rain began to pour a bit harder, forcing Conner to turn on his windshield wiper.

"So, do you want me to just take you home?" He glanced at her before turning his attention back on the road, "Or what?"

"Actually, can you drop me off at the Cyberspace." She asked, "I need to grab something."

"Want me to come with you?" He responded.

She shook her head, "No, I'm fine. Just drop me off and go home Conner. I might be awhile."

"Um alright? Who is going to give you a ride home?" He began to get noisy, "I'm just curious."

"Trent is." She informed him, "He wanted me to come by. Is that okay?"

"Yeah." He shrugged, "I don't care. I just wanted to know."

He parked the car in front of cyberspace and turned to see Kira open the door. The rain began to pour harder, she waved and climbed out.

"Bye!' Conner yelled.

"Bye!" She responded slamming the door.

Kira quickly ran towards the building, rain drizzled down her body. She was almost towards the door when she heard something. Spinning around, a streak of blue shot past her.

"Hello!?" She wiped the rain from her face, "Who's there?"

She turned and saw Tori standing near the edge of the alleyway. She was standing in a baby blue blouse and white undershirt, along with blue jeans. They were completely soaked, along with her hair and face. Kira stood there, grasping her fist, she too was soaked to the bone. Her favorite yellows tang top and cashmere sweater dripping with water.

"What do you want!?" Kira brushed her wet hair back, "I'm not going to fight you."

Tori smirked as she ran into the alleyway. Kira chased after her as they began to play a game of cat and mouse. Somersaulting over a box, Tori dashed through with Kira closing in on her. The blonde stopped in her tracks and turned to jumped off the wall and slam a kick into Kira's shoulder. She slammed into the nearby wall and rolled out of the way from another fierce kick. Kira blocked Tori's punch and knocked her back before getting into a fighting position.

"I never really did like you." Tori grinned, "So I won't feel any remorse for destroying you."

"Sorry Tori." Kira dashed forward, "Light blue is so last season. Yellow is in." She slammed a fist into her and spun around and backhand her in the head.

Tori stumbled forward, "What do you know about fashion you diva wannabe." She knocked away Kira's punch and slammed one of her own in her face.

Kira wiped the water from her face and grew even more angry. She flipped over Tori and grabbed her by the neck, keeping a grip on her. Tori struggled to break her arms off her but she had a good grip. The blonde pushed herself backwards and slammed her into the wall. Kira spun out of the way from a kick, but Tori grabbed her sweater and ripped the sleeve off.

"You bitch, this was my favorite sweater." She ripped the rest of it all, "Now you done it."

Kira threw a punch, Tori blocked it and threw one back. They kept up on this intense fight, Kira grabbed a hold of Tori's shirt and ripped the buttons off before sending a incoming kick to her face.

"My bad, did I just ruin your shirt?" She threw a piece on the ground, "Let me help you up."

She picked Tori by the hair and slammed a fist into her face and knocking her into a puddle. Tori sneered as she flipped herself back up and began to remove the rip blouse off. She got back into a fighting position, and glared at her. The two of them tackled into each other, Tori had more force as she knocked her to the ground and pinned her down.

"You may be tough Kira, but you cannot defeat me."

She leaned close to her face, her blonde hair dangled on her. She grinned as she leaned forward and towards her ear.

"Now its time for you to die." She whispered softly in her ear.

Kira screamed as she kneed her in the stomach and kicked her off, sending her flying back onto the ground. Fixing her tang top, she stood back up.

"Shut up hag." She screamed.

Tori flipped back up and motioned her hands around to send a wave of water at her. The two attacks collided and explode. Kira closed her eyes and backed away against the wall a bit. As it began to settle down, she opened them up and noticed that she had retreated. Trent ran out of the cyberspace and looked around. He turned and saw Kira standing there in the alleway.

"Kira!" He dashed towards her, "What the heck happened? I heard an explosion."

She picked up her ripped sweater and turned to him, breathing heavily, "I'm alright."

"Come on, let's get you inside." He pulled her, "You sure you're okay?"

Tori watched from the roof of cyberspace. Dustin was standing next to her, his arms were crossed.

"Why didn't you finish her?" He seamed disappointed, "It was getting really good."

"Yeah right." She held up her shirt, "If we kept this up, neither of us would be wearing any clothes right now?"

"Is that so bad?" He grinned.

Tori smacked him across the face and threw her shirt off the roof. She was about to walk away when Dustin grabbed a hold of her arm.

"Look." He snarled, "It may be funny to you, but I don't like it when you hit me. If you know what's good for you, you will keep your hands off me unless its providing me with some kind of service."

Tori gave him a dirty look as she yanked her arm away, "You are a sick freak." She stormed off.

-------

The rain pretty much died down, Tommy and Shane were waiting patiently around the Dino Base for the others. A bunch of foot steps came down the stairs. Cam, Blake and Hunter all appeared with concerned looks on their face.

"What's going on?" Cam moved forward, "Have you found Tori and Dustin?"

"Kira and Trent had notified us a run in with them, but they had left our radar." Tommy replied, "Glad you guys can make it."

"What good can we do?" Blake asked, "We don't have our powers."

"Maybe not." Hunter sighed, "But I'm not going to sit around and leave my friends to create choas."

"I'm with him." Shane spoke up, "We just need to trick them right?"

"Let's get down to planning then." Tommy turned to the console, "They can't hide forever."

--

End Chapter. Heh sorry about losing the clothes part lol. My friend insisted for me to add that in.


	3. Darker Shade of Red

**A/N: **Just to clarify things for all those shipper fans. Dustin/Marah. Tori/Blake. Trent/Kira. Hint of Conner/Kira Kira/Trent and Blake/Kira and Tori/Hunter. And for all those looking for action and a good story! I'm just getting warmed up!

**Chapter 3:** Darker Shade of Red

The dark clouds still remained over Reefside but the rain had finally stopped. Kira was drying up inside of cyberspace, she had a white towel wrapped around her. Trent came by and placed a warm drink in front of her before grabbing a chair and sitting down.

"You sure you're alright?" He asked, "Is there something else I can do for you?"

She reached for the drink and took a sip, shaking her head, "I'm fine Trent. Thank you."

The double door bursted open and Conner and Blake walked in. They looked around before spotting the two of them sitting in the distant. They walked over and caught their attention.

"Hey Kira." He placed his hand on the back of her chair, "I wanted to come by and check on you before I head to soccer practice."

"Blake." She smiled and looked pass Conner and at him, "What are you doing here?"

Conner took a step back and sighed, letting Blake move forward a bit. Kira removed her towel and pulled her hair back from out of her face.

"I just wanted to let you know that we might have a lead on where the others are." He explained, "Thought you'd like to know."

"Well." Conner interuptted the two, "I'm going so, later."

Kira waved as he swiftly left the cyberspace, leaving Blake, Trent and Kira alone with each other. Blake placed his hand on her shoulder and moved in front of her.

"Were planning on heading back to Dr O's to find out the full plan. You coming?"

"Yeah!" She exclaimed, "Just let me get my bag."

Blake nodded as she grabbed the towel on the chair and went into the back. Trent watched as the door fully shut before he turned to Blake.

"What are you doing?" He glared at him.

Blake arched his brows, "What?"

"You heard me." He took a few step forward, "What are you doing?"

"Nothing." He shrugged, taking a seat, "I seriously don't know what you're talking about."

Trent was about open his mouth once more before Kira came out again. He backed away and just remained silent.

"Come on!" She grabbed Blake and dragged him out the door, "We should hurry!"

Trent stood there for a few seconds, sighing and scratching his head. He grabbed his drawing pad, shaking his head and chased after him.

----------

Conner drove down the street with his music on full blast. He patted the steering wheel to the beat of the music, turning and heading down a long narrow street towards the soccer field. He increased the speed, hoping he wouldn't be late. Suddenly the ground and his car began to rattle and he turned down the music. Looking back up, he saw Dustin standing in the middle of the road. Dustin launched a blast from his hand hitting the car and sending it flying it flying into the air. Conner grabbed onto something as it twirled and landed in the ditch.

"Oh.." Conner groaned as he opened his eyes and found himself laying on the roof part of the car, "That's so going to leave a mark."

He pushed himself out, holding onto his arm. He felt bruised as the smoke from the car began to rise. Taking a few steps forward, he turned and saw Dustin standing there.

"What do you want." He glared at him, "You just destroyed my car."

"You did that yourself Mcknight." He grinned, taking a few steps forward, "And that's the least of your worries right now."

Conner let go of his other arm and got into a fighting position, "If it's a fight you want. It's a fight you got."

"Oh such a threat." Dustin crossed his arms, "You're not my color."

"Neither was Ethan, but you weren't complaining." He grinned, "So come on, ready to take me?"

Conner used his dino gem power and sped forward and behind Dustin. Dustin turned and knocked his attack out of the way before slamming a fist into his stomach. He then grabbed Conner by the shirt and threw him into his own car. Conner fell to the ground and groaned, pushing himself back up. Dustin ninja streaked into the air and stuck out his leg to kick him. Conner grabbed his foot and with all his might, threw him on the other side of the car. Dustin hit the dirt hard, rolling to the side as Conner jumped down with an attack. Leg sweeping the dino ranger, Dustin swiftly recovered and flipped backwards. Conner pulled himself up once more and did a double spin kick right into him. Dustin grabbed his foot, canceling out the impact and twisting it hard. Conner fell to the floor and just groaned.

Dustin moved over and knelt down, picking him up by the hair, "I didn't know they make rangers so week nowadays." He grinned, "And they say the leader was suppose to be the strongest."

He picked Conner up and threw him against the tree. He fell hard to the ground, but used whatever strength he had left to lift himself back up. He clenched his fist and grew more and more furious.

"I don't have to prove anything to you." Conner sneered, "You're just afraid because you know I can out beat you any day."

"What are you talking about?" Dustin laughed, "I just pounded you."

Conner looked around and noticed his soccer ball that must had rolled out of the car. He grinned and glanced at him, "Pound this!"

He kicked up the ball and slammed it towards Dustin. The Yellow Ranger knocked it out of the way, only to see Conner coming full speed, tackling him to the ground. Dustin kicked him off, sending Conner back into the air. He twisted his body and pulled out his morpher.

"Dino Thunder! Power up!"

Dustin swiftly pulled out his morpher, "Ninja Storm. Ranger Form!"

"Hah!" The two of the chorus at once.

Conner landed on the ground in his full ranger form. The two rangers pulled out their swords and began to circle each other. Conner charged forward and the two of them locked swords. Slashing at each other, Dustin grabbed him by the arm and knocked the legs out from underneath him before kicking him away. Conner rolled on the ground and stopped, pulling out his blaster and firing it. Dustin jumped out of the way and fired his ninja blaster right back. The two attacks collided and exploded. Moving into the smoke, the Red Dino Ranger slammed into Dustin and hit him into the wall. Dustin knocked his arms away and jabbed him in the stomach before kicking him back. He then side flipped out of the way as a incoming blast came right at him. Dustin pulled out his lion hammer and knocked him back and onto the ground.

"Dammit." Conner grew angry, pulling himself back up again, "I am not going to let you defeat me."

"Careful now." Dustin grinned evilly, "Don't want the anger get the best of you."

Conner dashed forward and slammed into him, the two of them locked swords once more. Dustin swiftly pulled out of the way and came in with an attack but Conner blocked it and jabbed him in the stomach. He then pulled out his Tyranno Staff and slammed it into his helmet and back on the ground. He then charged forward and raised it to lunge down on him. Dustin unmorphed himself and held his arm, wincing in pain a bit. The Red Ranger looked down in his eyes, realizing what he was going to do. He lowered his weapon and unmorphed.

"Idiot." Dustin laughed as he flipped himself back up and spun kick him to the ground.

Conner hit hard, blinking a few seconds to see him gone. He breathed heavily, exhaling deeply.

----------

Dustin walked through Mesogog's lair and into the large room. He turned and faced a shelf full of glass tubes, reaching up to take out one that contained Lothor inside.

"Well." A feminine voice behind him spoke, "It only took you what? A half hour to screw up."

He turned and saw Tori sitting comfortably in Mesogog's chair, grinning at him. He glared at her before turning towards the Geno Randomizer.

"Shut up Tori." He snapped back, "He got lucky." He smiled with mischief, "But I won't let him get the best of me a second time. It seams this Mcknight has a few anger issues."

"And you plan to use that as an advantage how?" She arched her eyebrows, "This ought to be interesting."

He showed her the container that held their former evil villain in, "Mesogog was a fool to leave him around. I'll use him to capture Mcknight." He then looked around, "Where is Mesogog?"

"He seamed to be taken a leave of absents." Tori moved away from the chair, "But Anton Mercer had decided to show up on the map."

"We'll get rid of him later." Dustin responded, "Till then, its time to put my plan into action."

"What do you want with such a loser anyway?" She took the container from his hand, "What can he do that we can't."

"Deceive the rangers." He grinned.

----------

"I heard what happened." Kira turned on her chair inside the Dino Base as Conner Mcknight walked down the stairs, "Are you alright?"

"Do you know where Dustin went now?" Cam also added.

Conner shook his head, "Sorry. He left before I could even get back up."

"Well the important thing is, you are alright." Tommy patted him on the back, "We found a way to extract the power from the disc."

"Nice." He smiled, "The sooner the better."

"Let's get to work!" Blake clasped his hand, "I'll go grab the energy extractor from Ninja Ops."

"Can I come with you?" Kira spoke up, "I always wanted to see a ninja school."

"Sure." Blake looked at Cam, "I don't see why not."

"Hey Dr O." Conner whispered, "Can I talk to you?"

"Sure." Tommy responded, the two of them walked into a corner, "What's up?"

"When I was fighting Dustin. I had this strange feeling." He explained, "This anger that I just wanted to destroy him."

"That's perfectly normal in those kind of situation." He replied, "But you must learn to control that anger."

"The thing is though, what if I had done something dumb? Or in the future, what if it happens again??"

"I know you won't Conner. You will do the right thing. That's what makes you a ranger."

He nodded before the two of them joined back with the others.

--

End Chapter


	4. White Killer Effect

**Chapter 4:** White Killer Effect

Dustin walked over to the Geno Randomizer and opened it up. Tori crossed her arms and watched from a distant as he placed the capsule into the machine. Elsa appeared in the room and realized what he was up to. She growled a bit before storming over to him.

"What do you think your doing?" She leaned a bit towards him, "You aren't allowed to use this machine."

"Move." He pushed her out of the way, "Leave the rangers destruction to the professional."

Elsa glared at him, lunging her arm out and pulling him back. He spun around and knocked her hand out of the way and kicked her back. She stumbled a bit and sneered as Tori stepped in front of him and grinned.

"This plan is useless as long as the rangers are one step ahead of you." She grinned, causing Dustin to stop and turn to her, "You heard me right."

"Oh really?" Tori moved around her, "And what does a wrench like you find such information?" She questioned, "I think you're lying."

"I hear they built a weapon to extract your power with one shot. Sounds like one of your own created it." Smiling devishely, Elsa glanced between the two, "Send Lothor if you want, but I'd be worrying about my powers if I were you."

Tori moved away from Elsa and pulled Dustin to a corner. She glanced at the cyborg before looking back at her friend.

"What if she is telling the truth?" Tori wondered, "I'm not willing to take that chance."

"We'll eliminate that threat." He reassured her, "Let's just proceed with our plan."

The two of them turned and noticed Elsa had disappeared. Dustin moved forward and looked at the machine to see Lothor's container gone. He clenched his hands and roared, turning back to Tori.

"Find her." He grew angry, "Get that back!"

She nodded and streaked out. Dustin stormed to the consoles and slammed his hands on it. He hit a button and watched as a screen descending, showing cyberspace and Trent walking out. Cam and Shane then followed out behind him, Cam was holding a weapon in his hand. A grinned whipped across the yellow ranger's face as he quickly left.

-----------

"So what exactly will this thing do?" Trent starred at the giant weapon, "It's huge."

The three of them walked down the street, Cam raised the weapon up in the air and expected it. The sun reflected off the silver and green weapon, it was long and narrow with a blaster tip at the end. On the side was a circle slot where the power device goes.

"This thing should be able to drain the powers from Tori and Dustin's morpher." He explained, "Hopefully, it'll make them easy to restrain."

"All we need is the energy extractor disc, which Blake and Kira are getting." Shane added.

Trent nodded, "Let's just hope they hurry back."

They turned the corner and began to chat, when they noticed a streak shot by. Stopping, they turned around to see where it went. The streak shot by again hitting the three of them and knocking them to the ground.

"Three rangers, on their own. What's the chances of this." Dustin grinned, stepping a few feet in front of them, "I hear you have a plan to stop us. Is that it?"

Cam stood up, holding it behind his back, "Dustin, don't force us to use this. Let's be reasonable."

"I'm through reasoning." Shane pushed himself up, "He can't have the weapon."

Trent nodded and got into a fighting position, "If you here for a fight, you got it."

Dustin yawned before charging forward. Shane and Trent dashed at once at him the two of them swiftly jumped in the air and down at him. Dustin flipped backwards and blocked Trent's attack before kicking Shane in the stomach. He then twirled his body around and jumped off of Trent's shoulder and kicked the red wind ranger in the face. Landing on the ground, he deflected Trent's kick and then his punch, grabbing his wrist and flipping him to the side. Trent landed back on his feet from the flip and yanked his arm away and sending a spin kick at him. Dustin went flying in the air, using his earth powers to fall through the ground. Cam looked around, he could appear anywhere. Sure enough, the brunette bursted out of the ground behind Cam and kicked him forward. Trent flipped into the air and the two of the continued to battle. Cam flipped to the side and attempted a leg sweep, only to have Dustin jump in the air and kick the samurai in the face and hit the ground, doing his own leg sweep on Trent.

"Three against one and you guys are still pathetic." Dustin grinned.

"Damn power disc giving him such strength." Cam muttered.

Shane motioned his hand and sent a gust of wind towards Dustin, the brunette stood his ground and held his hand up to prevent from getting knocked back. Trent used the advantage to charge forward and drop kick him. The brunette twirled and hit the ground hard. He flipped back up and slammed his fist into Trent side and picked him up, tossing him at Shane. He then side flipped out of Cam's attack, backhanded him and pried the weapon out of his head before knocking him forward.

"The weapon." Cam recovered from the attack, "We have to get that back."

Trent pulled out his morpher, "Let's take this up a notch."

Dustin grinned as he popped out his power disc and inserted into the slot. The dark energy transferred throughout the weapon as Trent raised his hand.

"White Ranger!" He shouted, "Dino Power!"

Trent activated his morpher, but Dustin snickered as he pulled the trigger. A wave of dark energy shot from the weapon and into Trent's morpher. Trent winced in pain, as the power surged through him.

"Trent!" The two of them chorus, "He's using the energy of his power disc to activate the weapon!" Cam stated the obvious.

"I'm guessing that's bad?" Shane had to stay clear from the attack, "What's going to happen!?"

Trent's dino gem began to glow from the energy and a huge explosion knocked Shane and Cam off their feet. They groaned, looking up to see the dust cleared away and Trent standing there, his head facing down towards the ground.

"Trent?" Shane whispered, "What the..?"

Trent lifted his head up and began to walk forward. Cam pushed himself up and walked over to him.

"Are you alright?" He asked.

"I actually feel great." He grinned grabbing a hold of his shirt, "Like something that was missing just came back to me."

He tossed Cam into the air and laughed. Dustin lowered his weapon and took a few steps forward, circling Trent.

"Well, this is interesting." He smiled evilly, "What are you thinking right now?"

"That the rangers destruction seams like such a good idea right now." He responded, "And I tend to help make sure this happens."

Shane and Cam watched as the two of them vanished quickly. Pounding the ground, Shane grew frustrated. He ran over to help Cam up and sighed.

"What the hell happened!?" Shane turned to him, "Trent evil? What did that weapon do to it?"

"I didn't think the power discs would work with that machine. Just thought the energy extractor disc." He rubbed his head, "The evil energy from the disc must of transferred into his dino gem, giving it an evil energy signature similar to Dustin's."

"So now we lost another ranger." He muttered, "Just great."

------------

Elsa jumped off the Reefside bridge and into the field. She was holding the container in her hand, turning to see Tori chase after her. Shaking her head, she dashed through the tall grasses, hoping to lose the annoying blonde. Tori streaked past her and stopped in front of her.

"You can't run forever." Tori grinned, "Just hand it over."

"If you think I'm going to let you release Lothor without Mesogog's permission, you must be more of a blonde then I thought." She sneered, "I don't need another loon running around."

"What do you care?" Tori crossed her arm, "Mesogog allowed us to use whatever he want to destroy the rangers."

"You wont use Lothor though. If it's anyone, it will be mine." She sneered, "You can't take all the glory."

Tori lunged forward and grabbed a hold of the container, she then flipped herself backwards, kicking Elsa in the face. The cyborg stumbled backwards and pulled out her sword as she began to slash at her. Tori held onto the container as tight as she could and dodged the attacks, kicking her in the back. Elsa released a blast from her sword and knocked the blonde back, sending the capsule in the air. She jumped up and grabbed it, sending another one at her. Tori flipped back up and motioned her hand to send a blast of water to counter attack. The water drizzled down on them as she jumped in the air and spun kick at Elsa. Blocking the attack and moving out of the way, Elsa kicked Tori in the face. Tori stumbled back and wiped the hair out from her face and charged forward screaming. She jumped in the air and wrapped her legs around Elsa's neck forcing her to drop the capsule. Tori used her hand to hold onto the ground as she used all her might and flipped Elsa behind her. She then rolled on the ground and send a water blast at her. Elsa deflected with her sword, jumped for the capsule and vanished in a green portal.

"Dammit." Tori sneered, "You can't hide forever."

She ninja streaked back to the lair where Dustin and Trent were standing and talking. Stopping in her tracks, she eyed Trent, slowly walking forward.

"What is this loser doing here?" She glared at him before glancing at Dustin, "You can't be serious about trusting him here."

"It's fine." Dustin reassured her, "He's on our side, a few adjustments on Cam's latest 'threat' of a weapon works wonders." He grins, holding it up.

She smiled, "Excellent."

"Which reminds me." He crossed his arms, "Where is the container?"

"That fool Elsa escaped." Tori cracked her knuckles, "But I won't let her slip though my fingers again."

"Don't worry. I have a new plan." He placed the gun down, "A even better one."

"What's that?" Trent arched his brows.

"Kira and Blake have gone to Blue Bay." He responded, "There's someone in Blue Bay I want you to grab, and while you're there, destroy the two rangers."

"Who?" Tori grew curious.

"Eric Mcknight." He laughed, "If we can't get Lothor back to capture Conner, then we can simply use his twin brother. My plan will still work."

"Fine." She turned, "And the Navy Ranger is mine." She sneered, "You can take care of that freak Kira."

He walked over and grabbed her arm, "You keep running that mouth Tori, you never know where you'll end up."

"Whatever." Tori yanked her hand away, "Just don't touch me. You may be evil and oh so scary." Tori leaned into him, "But remember, you're nothing but a petty pawn in the end of it all. Remember who can eliminate you just as easily as you got here."

"You know, you're a first time amateur, why don't you leave something to the experts." He suggested, "Let the Killer in white destroy the rangers in Blue Bay."

"In your dreams." She snickered, "You wouldn't last 1 second in a fight without me."

Dustin laughed as he watched the two of them argue and vanish from the lair.

--  
End Chapter.


	5. The Love That Binds

Chapter 5: The Love That Binds

Trent and Tori landed in Blue Bay Harbor, the sun shined in their faces as they walked out from back of the Alleyway and onto the streets. Trent crossed his arms and leaned against the wall as Tori paced around to see if anything was out of the ordinary. Tori brushed her hair out of the way and turned to Trent.

"They should be at Ninja Ops. We'll ambush them in the woods." She smiled evilly, "And then we can tear them limb from limb."

Trent snickered as he pushed himself off the wall and moved closer to her face, "If I'm not mistaken, you have something against these two don't you?"

She pushed him out of the way and began walking down the sidewalk, Trent grinned and followed, "I seen the way Kira and Blake look at each other." Tori responded, "For someone who is so in love with me, he sure shows it. I just wish he was still into me."

"Aw, is the blonde jealous?" Trent spun her around, "Sounds like someone has a weak spot, don't tell me you're going soft for this navy ranger."

She smacked him across the face, "Don't you talk to me like that." She sneered, "I'm going to destroy the both of them, no matter what."

"Good. Cause if you don't, I certainly will."

"Just try to keep up." Tori grinned.

Tori began to run down the sidewalk, with Trent swiftly following behind. Tori ninja streaked into the woods and walked around a tree, heading towards the entrance of the academy. Trent appeared in a blinding light and stood beside her, starring at the waterfall.

"This is."

"Yes." She began to walk forward, stepping onto the water, "Come on."

Trent hesitated, looking down at the deep water in front of him. He wasn't sure if he would be able to walk across it, not be a ninja and all but he decided to take a chance. He took a deep breath and stepped onto the water, closing his eyes. Not feeling his leg sink into the water, he opened them back up and realized he was standing on top.

"Trent!" Tori screamed through the large portal, "Quiet wasting time!"

Trent grumbled as he dashed through the portal and entered onto solid ground. He swiftly moved through the brushes and gawked at the huge academy in front of him. Tori was standing at the entrance door, she waved her hands for him to come down from the hill. He walked down, and the two of them entered the courtyards. The ninjas all stopped training and turned to see them. Tori smiled and waved as she made her way through, grabbing Trent by the hand. Eric Mcknight was studying under a tree, he looked up and noticed Tori, he dropped his books and ran over towards her.

"Hey Tori!" He exclaimed, "You came back!"

She smiled and nodded, "Hey Eric! Yeah, we go the power discs, we just need to pick up some items for the dino ranger."

"Really?" He turned, "Kira and Blake said the same thing. They're down at Ninja Ops."

"Thank you Eric." She glanced at Trent, "This is Trent. He's a friend of your brother."

"Hello." He extended her hand.

Trent forced a smile and did the best to act kind, "Hello, your brother told me a bit about you."

"Then he must of told you that I got the looks in the family."

"Right. Actually, there is something I need to talk to you about. Your brother asked me for a favor." He wrapped his arm around him, "I'll explain while Tori go and gets the others."

"Alright."

"Bye you two." Tori grinned and turned, "That fool." She muttered.

---------

"This should be it." Blake dug through the boxes, "The energy extractor disc."

"We should get back quickly then." Kira suggested.

"You two aren't going anywhere." Tori's voice echoed from the stairs.

She walked down and crossed her arms grinning at the two. Blake stuff the item in his pocket and glanced at Kira before walking forward.

"Tori." He spoke softly, "It's me."

She grinned and gave an innocent look, "Blake? Is it you?"

He nodded and moved closer, "Tori, it's good to see you again."

She took a step forward and waited for him to extend his arm for a hug. Taking the advantage, she grabbed his wrist, twisted it and flipped him over, and bent down, "I"m evil, not an idiot."

"Let him go!" Kira shouted.

She dashed forward and spun kicked at her. Tori let go of Blake and blocked the attack, grabbing Kira by the shirt and throwing her against the wall. She then turned and dodged an attack from Blake, slamming a fist into his face and gut before pinning him against the wall.

"Come on Tori!" He winced in pain, "You don't want to do this."

"Oh you have it wrong." She leaned towards his ear, "I'm enjoying every minute of it."

"You willing to destroy the ones you love?" He turned his neck to look at her, "I didn't think you would sink that low."

"Shut up." She sneered, "Then you don't know me at all!"

She grabbed him and threw him across the room and onto the table. Running forward, she flipped and slammed a fist down, but Blake rolled out of the way. He moved to help Kira up as they got into a fighting position.

"Look at me Tor." Blake shouted, "You really want to destroy me?"

Tori dashed forward and swung her fist. She stopped a few inches from his face and hesitated, breathing heavily. Blake blinked and smiled.

"I knew you couldn't do it Tori." He moved her arm out of the way, "There is still good in you."

"Don't make laugh." An angry voice spoke from behind, "If she wont do it, then I will destroy you."

The three of them turned to see Trent standing there. He grinned evilly as he moved forward and knocked Tori out of the way and grabbed Blake, tossing him into a wall. Kira gasped and stepped in front of him, grabbing him.

"Trent stop it!" She shouted, "What are you doing!?"

He grabbed his wrist and squeezed it tightly, "Didn't you hear? I'm back and evil as ever."

He kicked her legs from underneath her and threw her into Blake. Turning to Tori who shrugged and walked over to Ninja Ops Terminal.

"Tori don't do this!" Blake helped Kira back up again, "You know you're good."

She began to type on the terminal, searching through the applications and finding. She then activated the self destruction sequence. Turning towards Blake.

"Like I said, you don't know me at all." Tori grinned and moved past Trent, "Let's get out of here."

Trent nodded and moved towards Blake and Kira. He kicked away Blake and leaned in on Kira, sneering, "I'll see you around babe if you make out."

He laughed as he and Tori exited out of Ninja Ops, locking the entrance. Kira gasped as she ran towards the entrance and tried to unlock the hatch. Blake dashed to the computer, pressing random buttons.

"I can't shut it down!" He yelled to Kira, "This place is about to blow."

"The door wont open." She added, "Were trapped. Dammit! Trent! Trent!!"

Blake slammed his fist against the console and dashed to the stairs, trying to help Kira break the latch. He pulled her down and pushed her behind him.

"Close your eyes." He shouted, "I'm going to blast it open."

He used his Thunder powers to blast open the latch, grabbing Kira and heading out. He noticed all the ninjas laying on the ground in pain, he turned to Kira and grabbed her hand as they threw themselves into the air. Ninja Ops exploded behind them, sending scraps everywhere. They hit the ground hard, covering themselves.

"Sensei and Cam are so going to kill us." Blake grumbled, pushing himself up and watching the smoke rise, "Come on, we don't have time!"

-------

Tori and Trent appeared back at Mesogog's lair, they turned towards the sound of clapping. Dustin was sitting on the chair, grinning at them. Tori arched her brows in confusing, wondering what he was so happy.

"Congratulations." He grinned, walking around the two, "You got Eric but you let Kira and Blake escaped."

"At least we destroyed their Ninja Base." Tori crossed her arms, "And we can destroy them anytime we want."

"Then the perfect time is now." He turned, "And Eric will draw them all out."

Eric walked into the room and past Tori and Trent, standing beside Dustin, "Everything is set."

"How is this dolt going to bring us victory." Trent smirked, "He isn't even a ranger."

Eric moved and pushed him aside and wrapped his arms around Tori, "You don't need to be a ranger to actually have a plan." He grinned.

"Get your hands off me." Tori knocked his arm off, "Just don't touch me."

"I see you used the machine on him?" Trent stated the obvious, "I think you made him more cocky then devious."

"Just leave the planning to me." Eric began to walk away, "I'm going to go see my brother now."

Tori watched as he swiftly left before turning his attention to Dustin, "This plan better work."

"Yeah." Trent grinned, "Cause Tori is losing her evil touch."

"Shut up." She snapped back, "I wont let it happen next time."

"You better not." Dustin took a few step forward, "I want them all gone by tomorrow. Now if you excuse me, I have to take care of Mercer. There is only room for one villian. "

--

End Chapter


	6. Circumstances

**Chapter 6**: Circumstances

Conner and the gang were waiting patiently around the dino base for the others to come back. Cam and Shane's steps echoed from the stairs and they turned to see them coming flying down. Tommy bolted up from his chair, he knew something was wrong.

"Where's Trent?" He took a step forward, "Wasn't he with you?"

"Dustin ambushed us." Cam walked over to the console, "Stole the weapon and forced Trent to turn evil again."

"Are you serious?" Conner groaned.

Ethan shook his head, opening his laptop up, "That's not good news. On top of that, I can't seam to reach Kira."

"No word from Blake either." Hunter added, with a concerned look, "Do you think something happened to them."

Cam sat down and began to type a few things on Tommy's control panel, "We'll find out."

Conner looked at his watched, he sighed a bit and turned towards the stairs, "As much as I want to stick around I really have to get to soccer practice."

"We'll contact you when we find out something." Tommy informed him.

Conner nodded and dashed out quickly. Hunter sighed a bit, before he too headed towards the exit. Cam turned his neck and looked at him.

"And where are you going?"

"I'm sick of standing around and without our powers, I feel twice as useless." He muttered, "I'm going to look around."

"Let me come with you." Shane insisted.

He shook his head, "Stay here. Cam might need you."

"Speaking of which." Ethan leaned back on the chair, "I have to stop by Cyberspace and give Hayley a hand. She's being swamped since Trent is currently absent from work."

"Whoa." Shane turned around, "Why are we all departing now? Tori and Dustin are still running a muck and Kira and Blake are missing. On top of that, we have a 3rd evil ranger."

Tommy placed his hand on his shoulder, "There is nothing more we can do now. It's best we go on about the day and wait to see what happens."

"Alright." He felt skeptic.

--------

Conner arrived on the soccer field with his bag, he climbed out of the car and looked onto the field. The team must had started practice without him, he tighten the bag on his back and began to walk towards them. He turned and bumped into the couch. Backing away a bit, he smiled and nodded.

"Hey Coach. I'm here for practice."

The coach gave him a weird look, "Yeah I know. I thought I told you to change." He brushed past him.

Conner grew confused, he dropped the bag and saw one of his friends at the bench drinking. He walked over to him, shoving his hands in his pocket.

"What's up with the coach?"

"Conner?" He gave a quizzed look, "Uh dude, if you're here. Who's that?" He pointed.

The brunette turned and noticed the crew playing soccer. He took a closer look, realizing someone that looked exactly like him. He looked around and stormed onto the field, breaking between the game and grabbing him.

"Eric?" He pulled him off the field and turned, "What the heck are you doing here?"

"What a wonderful way to say hi to you're brother." He smirked, "What do you think? I'm playing soccer."

"You're pretending to be me."

"You know more then I do that I play soccer way better then you."

Conner was shocked at the little attitude and noticed he grew out his hair just like his. He scratched his head sighed, looking around.

"What's the matter bro?" He grinned, placing his arm on his shoulder and spinning him around, "Don't want to see me?"

"Not just I thought you were still at the ninja academy."

"I graduated." He smirked, "Long time ago."

"You mean got kicked out?"

"Uh no." He rolled his eyes, "Come on, lets screw this kiddie ball crap and find something fun to do."

"I have practice." Conner stammered, "Don't go anywhere."

Eric whispered, looking around, "Okay.." He idly responded, "I guess I should just practice some of my ninja moves out in the open."

"Are you crazy?" He turned, "Come on, just be good."

"Nah that's okay." He smirked and turned, "I'm going to find trouble."

Conner groaned at his even more ususal stupidity and lame threats and decided to cave, "Fine, hold on. I got to grab my stuff."

Conner turned and heard a fast zipping sound. He turned back and realized Eric had ninja streaked off. Glaring, he used his dino speed before anyone can notice and went to hunt down him.

----------

Hunter began to explore the city. He ninja streaked up on top of the roof of a building and began looking around. He was hoping maybe he could track Dustin and Tori down by following any disturbance. Sulking a bit, he was getting tired of waiting for something big to happen. He jumped across the roof and turned to hear an explosion coming from the Mercer's Mansion.

"Finally." He muttered, "Where's there's explosion. There's Dustin."

He flipped off the roof and into the alleyway, running around and heading towards the Mercer's House. Entering on the lawn, he slowly snuck across and around the house towards the pool side. Dustin and Tori were towering over Anton Mercer. Grinning and laughing at him.

"If I eliminate you." Dustin picked him up, "I get rid of Mesogog."

"You won't get away with this." He groaned, "I'm telling you."

"Oh pipe down." Tori turned, "You're whining is giving me a headache."

Hunter took a step out, "That's the least of your worries." He caught their attention.

"So finally you show up." Tori moved past Dustin and towards the dirty blonde.

He got into a fighting position, "Don't worry Tor, I'll spare you the agony of me pleading for you to come back to our side."

"Smart boy." She grinned, "I like that."

"Let Mercer go." He demanded.

"What are you doing here anyway." Dustin threw the rich man down, "Decided to go at it solo?"

"Beats sitting around doing nothing." He grinned, "Let's see if the Wind Ninjas up against a Thunder one."

"We've beaten you before." Dustin pointed out.

"Ah yes, and I have against you." He grinned, "Afraid?"

"Least of my worries." Tori got into a fighting position, "Don't hold back hun, I'm going to rip you limb from limb."

Anton Mercer scrambled to his feet and ran behind a pillar, peering around and watching closely. Tori dashed forward throwing a punch, Hunter knocked it out of the way and kicked her in the knees. Spinning around and backhanding her. He then ducked Dustin's kick, grabbing his ankle and flipping him into the air. The brunette in yellow flipped in the air and landed on his feet. He then charged forward and jumped up, round housing Hunter in the face. The crimson blonde fell near the edge of the pool. Tori charged at him, and tried to jump on him. He grabbed her waist and tossed her over him and into the pool. Rolling back up, he then began battling Dustin throwing punches after punch. Each one blocked each other's attack and flipped out of the way. Tori came spiraling upwards out of the water, firing a blast towards the dirty blonde. Hunter jumped out of the way, only to get tackled down by Dustin. He struggle to kick him off, punching him in the gut and throwing him backwards. Hunter pushed himself up flipped out of the way again from Tori's drop kick. Suddenly an explosion blasted the two of them back, and they turned to see Elsa standing there.

"Not now." Dustin grumbled, standing up, "You decided to show now?"

"What better way then destroy you three at once." She pulled out her sword.

Tori shook her head, she flipped back up and stood beside Dustin. Hunter stood up also, watching as Tori and Dustin dashed forward and began to battle with her. He thrusted his arm forward, releasing a thunder bolt towards Elsa. She deflected the attack, only to get kicked in the back by Tori. Dustin then moved in and slammed a fist in her gut, grabbing her and tossing her into the ground. Elsa pushed herself up, Hunter joined in and leg sweeped her. The three of them fought in unison, not giving Elsa a chance to attack. Bending down a bit, Hunter stood there as Tori ran and jumped off his shoulder, firing a blast at her. She counter attacked with a blast, the two causing an explosion. Tori fell backwards, and into Hunter's arm as the two of them crashed down. Groaning, Tori realized she was on Hunter and moved off, clearing her hair. She was going to say something nasty to him but she moved out of the way to dodge Elsa's sword, grabbing her wrist and bitch slapping her across the face. Elsa stumbled a bit and turned, heading towards the mansion. She spun around and released multi blasts into them. The three of them Ninja streaked off, to avoid any of the blasts. They landed back in the city, high up on the skyscraper.

"Dammit." Dustin looked out in the distant, "She messed with my plans."

"We'll get her next time." She grinned, "Don't you worry."

The two of them spun around and saw Hunter still standing there. They glanced at each other, before Dustin moved towards him.

"I'll tell you what." He smiled deviously, "Since you helped us out, I'll spare your life today, but don't think whatever happened today meant anything."

Dustin ninja streaked off, leaving Tori and Hunter standing alone with each other. She smiled and waved a bit, walking backwards towards the edge. She then turned and ninja streaked off after Dustin. He stood their in silence, crossing his arms and sighing, looking out in the city.

"What are you doing?" A voice eched behind him.

He spun around, "Conner?" He arched his brows, "How did you get up here? Or how did you even know I was here?"

--

End Chapter


	7. Plan Into Play

**A/N: Sorry for long update!**

**Chapter 7**: Plan Into Play

The wind howled as the two rangers in different shades of red stood there. Conner remain silent, the crimson blonde was waiting for an answer. Taking a step forward, Hunter crept closer to him, standing in front of him.

"You going to answer me?" Hunter eyed him, "Or just stand there looking at me?"

Conner lunged forward and grabbed Hunter by the shirt. Hunter knocked his arm away, but Conner jumped in the air and roundhouse kicked him back. Landing back on the ground, he motioned his hand and sent a gust of wind into the Thunder Ranger. Hunter flew back hard, hitting the edge of the building.

"No way!" He prevented himself from falling, "Eric!?"

"Pretty smart Hunter." He took a step forward, "Now let's see if your ninja skills are at the same level as your intelligent."

Hunter flipped himself back up and got into a fighting position, "If I don't recall, you got kicked out of Ninja School a couple times."

"Don't doubt what you don't know." He grinned.

Eric charged forward, the sun began to descend upon the two rangers as they battled on the roof top. The sky was fiery red, as Hunter and Eric through punches at each other. Eric jumped in the air and spin kicked Hunter in the face. Stumbling back, Hunter flipped backwards and landed on his feet, springing his leg forward to kick Eric back and keep him at bay. Eric spun out of the way and flipped side way, grabbing Hunter by the foot and flipping him into the air. The crimson blonde somersaulted and fired a thunder bolt down upon the wind ninja. Eric dived out of the way, and dashed into the air, slamming himself into Hunter. The two of them collided and went crashing down towards the roof top. Eric picked Hunter by the shirt and threw him off the roof. Hunter tumbled down towards the ground, landing on his feet. He ninja streaked off before Eric could meet him on the ground.

"I'll find you!" He grumbled and streaked after him.

--------

Cam tried everything he could to contact Ninja Ops. Nothing was responding, not even Cyber Cam. He slammed his fist on the console and spun around to see Shane and Tommy talking to each other.

"I can't seam to contact them." He sighed, "I have no idea where they are."

Tommy crossed his arms, "I'm a bit worried."

"Why?" A voice echoed from the stairs, "Didn't think we can handle it?"

Everyone spun around to see Kira and Blake walking down. They were a bit torn up but not as hurt as everyone thought they would be. Still just as surprise, the three of them bolted forward.

"Are you alright?" Shane spoke quickly, "What happened?"

Kira cleaned her bangs, "Tori and Trent ambushed us."

"Ninja Ops is gone." Blake added, "But we manage to retrieve the energy disc."

Cam grabbed and bit his lips, "The base is gone? Well there goes any technological weapons we could have used."

"Sorry." Kira looked down at the ground.

He smirked a bit, "Don't worry about it. Got destroyed once, we can fix it up again."

"We have to infiltrate the base and get the weapon back." Shane wrapped his arm around Kira and Blake, "Power or not, if we outnumbered them. We might stand a slight chance."

Tommy nodded, "Alright. I'll contact the others."

Tommy turned and walked towards a corner to see if he could get Ethan or Conner. The others gathered towards the computer. Kira uploaded the map of Mesogog's lair.

"This would probably be the most likely place they would hide out." She suggested, "We just need to locate a portal."

"Alright sounds easy." Blake exclaimed, "Let's do this."

"One should be in the city." Tommy came back, "And I can't seam to reach Conner but I told Ethan to meet us near the portal."

"What about Hunter?" Shane pointed out, "Someone should at least stay here if those two come back."

"I will." Cam volunteered, "I'll monitor and look around for them."

Tommy nodded and the whole crew ran towards the stairs. Dashing through the city as fast as they could. Rushing around the corner, they met up with Ethan who was standing idly by himself. The green portal began to appear and everyone took a deep breath.

"This is it." Tommy whispered, "We can't hold back. We need that weapon and we need to draw them out of their base."

"We waited long enough." Kira added, "Let's do it!"

--------

Dustin sat in the chair of Mesogog's lair. Tori walked towards him, crossing her arms as she glanced at one of the screens that showed the rangers in front of the portal. She spun around and glared at him.

"There coming to take us out." She sneered, "What are we sitting around for?"

Trent walked into the room and wrapped his arm around her neck, "Silly blonde." He whispered in her ears, "It's all part of the plan."

She looked away, trying to avoid his awful breath. Jabbing him in the ribs, he backed off and stuck his hands in his pocket. Turning at the heal, he faced Dustin and smirked evilly.

"I hope this plan works."

"Oh it will."

The portal opened up behind the three and rangers after rangers came flying out and landing in front of them. Kira, Ethan, Tommy, Shane and Blake lined up and faced them.

"I think one of you took something that belongs to us." Blake shouted, "Were here to take it back."

Tori turned and took a step forward, "Hun, the only thing I took was your dignity, and in return, I will give you pain."

"Is her jokes always this bad?" He glanced at the one in Navy, "Maybe it's just me."

"Silence." Trent held out the gun, "If this is what you want. Come and get it."

Dustin bolted from his chair and charged forward. The 5 good rangers broke apart and began to battle around the room. Tommy lunged at Dustin, throwing him into the wall. Dustin spun out of the way from an incoming kick and hit Tommy in the leg before grabbing his shirt and throwing him towards a table full of beakers. Tommy broke through them and rolled back onto the ground. He looked up to see Dustin coming towards him. Flipping onto his feet, he grabbed Dustin in midair and threw him to the side, sending a kick towards his face and slamming him back into a wall. Dustin muttered as he faced him and rolled up his sleeves.

Ethan and Kira ran at Trent, the two of them battled like they had in the past. Ethan jumped off a table at Trent, but the white dino ranger knocked him in midair and spun to block an a punch from Kira. Twisting her arm, he spun her around and threw her into Ethan, knocking the two of them into the ground.

"Losing your touch you two." He laughed.

Kira shook her head and pushed herself up. She ran at him, and tackled him, pinning him on the ground. Trent grinned as he looked up into her eyes, she laid onto of him, breathing heavily.

"Oh I knew you liked it on top."

She got offended and tried to slap him, but Trent caught her hands and squeezed her wrist. He then used his feet to kick her off and send her flying back once more. Pushing himself back up, he dusted himself off a bit.

--------

Cam was busy using Tommy's console to locate the others. Having no luck, he sighed wishing he had joined the others in a fight. Hearing steps, he turned to see Conner standing there. Standing up, he bolted towards him.

"Conner! Where have you been?" He tried to hold back his frustration.

Conner shook his head, "I had a little run in with Eric." He muttered, "But im here now."

"Come on, the others might need our help."

"I already contacted Tommy, he said something about a new weapon stored in his computer. I have the access code." Conner quickly dashed towards the console, "Let me see if I can figure this out."

Cam nodded as he followed and watched as Conner hit a few buttons. Hearing more footsteps, Cam turned to see Hunter catching his breath.

"Wait!" Hunter shouted, "That's not Conner! It's Eric!"

Took a few seconds to realized what Hunter meant, he then turned to see Eric slam his fist on a button and a self destruct sequence start. Cam grabbed Eric by the shirt, but he broke away and slammed a kick into Cam's stomach and tossing him into Hunter. Eric knowing he wouldn't stand a chance against the two of them, smashed the computer and fled. Hunter and Cam ran towards the console and tried to hit whatever buttons that worked.

"Come on!" Hunter shouted, "We have to get out of here."

"Dr O is so going to kill me!"

The two of them started to run as the place exploded. Running to the stairs, they noticed the exit was lock. Glancing at each other, the whole place began to shake. Diving towards a corner, the entire place went up in flames, causing a huge explosion that sent a cloud of fire to the ground floor. It incinerated Dr O's house and everything in it and below it. Eric watched, he stood in front of the explosion with his arm crossed. He laughed as he turned, another explosion lit the dark sky as he walked into the shadows.

-------

Blake and Shane grabbed Tori by each arm, but the beautiful blonde kicked both the boys legs and spun around. Blake charged forward, grabbing her again, trying not to let go.

"Snap out of it Tori!" He screamed.

"How bout I snap your arm instead!" She elbowed him in the chest and grabbed his arm, flipping him over, "This is way more fun!"

Shane jumped in the air and kicked Tori back. He then flipped to the side, and intercepted Trent's punch that was about to hit Kira. Shane used his other hand to snatch the weapon out of Trent's hand before knocking him out of the way.

"Thanks." Kira whispered to Shane before turning to the others, "Hurry! Let's get out of here!"

The rangers nodded and jumped through the green portal. Dustin sneered as he ran over to help Tori up.

"Come on! We aren't letting them get away this time!" He sneered.

The three evil rangers dived into the portal and after them. Tommy, Shane, Ethan, Kira and Blake landed back in the city only to feel the ground shake beneath them. Turning they saw the Storm Megazord towering over them. Tori and Dustin were standing on its shoulder, peering down on them.

"No way!" Shane moved forward, "Only Cam has control to summon the zords!"

Dustin laughed and shouted back down to them, "You didn't think I would come unprepared would you? I copied the exact technology that Cam used to summon the zord, only handheld."

Kira and Ethan smirked, "We can do better."

"Brachio Zord!" Tommy summoned.

The Tyrannozord, Petrazord and Tricerazord came bursting out of the large machine and began to form into the Thundersaurus Megazord. Landing in front of the Storm Megazord, Ethan and Kira jumped on top of the zord.

"It's time to take you down!"

"Were far from over!" Tori laughed, "Time for some destruction!"

--

End Chapter. Read and Review!!!


	8. Alliance

A/N: Sorry for this very late update. I been really busy and holidays. And er alot of stuff. Here it is though. 

**Chapter 8:** Alliance 

Trent appeared in the front yard of his home, breaking away from the megazord fight. All the plans were coming into play and he was just about to do his part. To eliminate anyone who stands in his way. Even his own father. Walking into the house, he closed the door and listened to the T.V in the living room. Walking around the corner, he noticed the room was empty. A grinned whipped across his face as he turned.

"Oh father." He smiled, "Where are you? Come out, come out wherever you are."

"If you are looking for Anton Mercer, you won't find him here." A women's voice scowled behind him.

Trent turned his neck to see Elsa standing there with her arms crossed. Trent just laughed as he summoned his morpher.

"I'm not here to fight you." She took a step forward, "So don't bother getting all defensive."

"You going to tell me where my father is?"

"Mesogog has returned. And he's not very happy that his lair has been overrun by incompetence." She circled around him, "I really think we should change that."

Trent arched his brows, "And what do you plan on doing against us?" He smirked, "You stand no chance. Admit it Elsa, my power is far more greater then yours."

"This is your last warning. Join us or be prepared to be destroyed along with the rest of your so call evil ranger team."

"I don't take threats lightly." He pushed towards her, "I think you should watch yourself."

"You have no idea what is in store for you." She began to back away, "See you around white ranger."

Trent watched as she vanished into thin air. Grumbling, he too bolted out of the house quickly.

-------- 

Trent and Shane watched helplessly as Ethan and Kira began to proceed into battle. Tori and Dustin had entered the cockpit, taking control of their fearsome machine. The Thundersaurus Megazord clashed into the Storm Megazord. Both broke apart, Dustin shifted the controls and forced their megazord to slam a punch into the Thundersaurus. Kira and Ethan held on tightly as they rocked, pushing forward.

"Come on Ethan. Throw a punch back!" Kira shouted.

Ethan nodded and they did just that. Suddenly they watched as the Storm Megazord summoned their Serpent sword. The Storm Megazord swung it and smashed it into them. Shane looked back down and at Tommy. Even Blake was clueless, his Thunder Zords weren't near by. They were still in the construction process.

"We have to do something." He felt powerless, "Any ideas?"

"I'll summon the other zords." Tommy suggested.

Blake nodded, "You better hurry."

Another clash caught their attention and they turned to see the Thundersaurus smash to the ground.

"Ready Tori." Dustin grin, "Triple Strike."

The two ninja rangers laughed as the Ninja Megazord unleashed it's fury upon the enemy. A huge explosion forced Kira and Ethan to fall from the zord and onto the ground hard. They lost their hold on their ranger form and groaned in pain. Tommy and Blake ran over and towards them.

"You two all right?" He bent down to help Kira up.

"Your Megazord is destroyed." Blake stated the obvious, "Now what?"

"Man, where the heck is Conner?" Ethan held his arm, "Were getting thrashed."

"What's Shane doing?" Kira brushed her hair out of the way, "Is he nuts?"

Tommy turned and watched Shane ninja streaks up to the zord and enter the cockpit. The former red ranger opened the door and watched as Dustin and Tori turned around.

"I don't think I invited you here." Dustin smirked as he charged forward, "This is a private party."

"Guess I'm going to have to crash it." Shane blocked his attack and threw himself at the controls, "Hate to do this." He mumbled.

He hit a few buttons and turned to see Tori firing from her ninja blaster. The beam hit the console causing it to explode. It sent a chain reaction through the megazord, causing the power core to overload. Dustin grabbed Shane by the shirt and threw him through the glass cockpit window. The glass shattered as he began falling rapidly towards the ground. Turning, he ninja streaked back on the ground and looked up as the Megazord exploded. Kira, Ethan and Tommy ran over to him and watched as the Storm Megazord fell and exploded.

"What did you do?" Kira was shocked.

"I didn't do anything." He watches the smoke rise, "They destroyed the mainframe from the inside."

"Are they gone?" Ethan whispered.

"Tori." Blake turned towards the fire, "They better not be gone."

They watched as two figures began to take form in the shadow. The rangers took a few steps back, noticing beams of lasers fired from the smoke and knocking Tommy to the ground. He unmorphed, Kira and Ethan ran over and helped him up.

"Are you all right Dr. O?" She gasped.

"Ugh." Tommy was breathing heavily, "I'll be okay."

"You may have destroyed our megazord. But we are far from over." Dustin demorphed, "It ends here."

Tori then also demorphed, "It ends now." She added after.

A large green portal appeared behind two evil rangers, letting Trent and Eric step out and face the rangers. Kira's eyes widen.

"Conner!?"

Eric rolled his eyes, "Please, don't compare me to that imbecile."

"Eric." Shane's anger boiled, "What do you think your doing?"

He showed his morpher, the same brace that looked like Conner's, "I always wanted to be a ranger. Who would have thought it would be this easy."

"He has a morpher also?" Blake glanced at Tommy, "When did this happen?"

"The Dino Gem has found a new master."

"We can't give up." Kira shouted, "We out numbered them. We can just get the others."

"Do you mean the ones at the Dino Base?" Trent crossed his arm, "I'm sorry, they blew up along with the base."

"No!" Shane shouted, "It can't be!?"

"It's all over now." Dustin raised his hand, "There is no where left to hide. There is no power greater then ours. The world will finally bow to my knees."

Dustin and Tori nodded, "Let's do it." Tori smiled and raised her right arm, "Ninja!"

"Ranger!" Dustin shouted.

"Power!" They both chorus.

The two of them summoned the power of Earth and Water, launching a beam from their hand. The beam shot straight towards the other rangers ready to destroy them on impact. Suddenly a streak flew past them and Elsa appeared, pulling out her sword and slashing away at the attack. The blast deflected off her sword and slammed into a near by building.

"Elsa!?" Kira's mouth dropped.

"Now I've seen everything." Ethan scratched his head, "Please tell me that did not just happen."

Elsa exhaled loudly, putting away her sword, "If anyone is going to destroy the rangers, it will be my master and I."

A foot step caught the rangers attention and they turned to see Mesogog walking towards them. Putting up their guard, Mesogog ignored them, walking straight past them and towards Elsa.

"I thought you got rid of him." Dustin grumbled to Trent, "When were you exactly planning on telling me that you failed?"

"This is my turf." Mesogog hissed, "I would rethink your plans before you go up against me."

"I think we should go." Eric suggested, "There's more then one way to destroy a couple of rangers."

"I think you're right." Dustin smiled and turned to them, "We aren't going anywhere." He sneered back at Mesogog, "As long as I have the power, you are nothing compared to me. I will destroy you. Not even you can stand in my way."

"We shall see about that." Elsa commented, "You are playing with too big of a fire. You're about to get burn."

The portal reappeared and the evil rangers fled into it. Tommy and the others glanced at each other, unsure of what to do or say about everything. Mesogog and Elsa both turned to them. Tommy took a step forward.

"I don't know what you have up your sleeve." He tried to stay calm, "But don't think for a second we are going to trust you."

"But I think you would." Elsa crossed her arm, "If we knew a way to restore their powers."

"And why would you do that?" Blake grumbled, "Last time you tried to destroy us."

"An enemy of an enemy is a friend." Mesogog hissed, "We shall call truce till they are destroyed."

"And why should we accept?" Shane asked.

"I don't think you have a choice. My lair has been taken over. Your bases have been destroyed. We both have a common goal. Let us work together."

"We have to find the others." Kira turned, "To see if their all right."

"We'll think about it." Tommy began to turn, "And we'll get back to you."

"You know where to find me." He hissed.

The rangers turned and began to walk away. Elsa watched, before slowly turning back to Mesogog.

"Are you sure about this?" She bit her lips, "Giving the rangers more power will make it more difficult for us to defeat them."

"Not to worry Elsa." He growled, "I wouldn't set such a plan without having a safety guard. I just want those pesky rangers out of my base."

"Then we shall proceed." She laughed, "This is getting far too interesting."

--

End Chapter


	9. A Stormy Rise

**Chapter 9:** A Stormy Rise

Tommy, Shane and the other rangers all made it back to Tommy Oliver's house. They walked down the steps quickly, as the base sparked. The place was completely trashed, Kira and Ethan split up and began looking around. A soft groan came from one of the piles of metal, Shane bolted over and threw the trash off to see Cam and Hunter half buried.

"Tommy." Shane shouted, "I found them."

Pulling them out, he got the crimson and green ranger onto their feet. They stumbled around and rubbed their heads, feeling a bit sore. Kira and Ethan came back into the room and saw them.

"How did you guys survive the blast?" Kira asked, "It must have been huge."

"This giant metal thing protected us." Hunter kicked a sheet of metal, "What's the situation."

"Eric stole Conner's morpher so now we have 4 evil rangers on are hand. And Mesogog is doing charity work by helping us eliminate them." Ethan quickly spoke.

"Not so fast. Were not sure if we can trust Mesogog exactly."

"Do we have a choice?" Shane crossed his arms, "We are out number, as long as the rest of us Ninja Rangers are powerless, you guys stand no chance."

Cam shifted his eyes, "Tommy's right though. What if this is a trap or something."

Tommy looked around, he crossed his arms and sighed, "Maybe we don't have a choice. I'll at least hear what he has to say."

"Were all going with you." Hunter added in, "I want to know what is going on exactly."

"So how do we find him?" Kira crossed her arms, "I mean its not like he has a base or anything."

"I know just the place." Tommy responded

--  
Dustin and his companions appeared back at the base. He slammed his fist down on the counter and muttered, he was so close in destroying the rangers. The Zords were down, both bases where destroyed. He just sighed and turned to the others. A faint voice echoed all around.

"Let me out! Eric! When I get my hands on you! Im going to kill you!"

Eric muttered, "I'll go shut my brother up."

"You do that." Dustin shifted his eyes to Tori, "We are going to strike again. This time with full force."

"We out number the rangers. This shouldn't be hard. We will call the rangers out for a final duel."

"And that's when we will strike." Dustin roared in excitement, "I love my plan already!"

"Don't get to cocky, we still have Mesogog and Elsa to deal with."

"They are nothing." Dustin grinned, "We eliminate the rangers first. Take their powers and nothing can stop us."

--  
Tommy knew the one place that Mesogog would most likely be. Tommy shifted the gears in his jeep and drove fast to Mercer's mansion. Ethan, Hunter and Cam were in his car, they turned to see Conner's red car zip on by, with Kira behind the wheel. The two cars swerved around the street and towards Mercer's drive way. Entering, Kira jacked the E-Brakes and jerked the car. It skidded to a stop, spinning and having the trunk face the garage door. Shane unbuckled his seat belt and climbed out, along with Kira. The two of them turn to see the jeep pull up.

"You know Kira, Conner is going to kill you for driving his car."

"I like to see him try." She grinned as she closed the door and brushed her bangs out of the way.

"What makes you think Mesogog would be here?" Cam adjusted his glasses.

Hunter looked around, "Elsa was here earlier. I had to fight her."

"Maybe we should do that again sometime." Her cold voice caught their attention.

They turned to see Elsa walking around the side of the house. She leaned on the garage side and nodded, before turning and walking back down the path. The other rangers looked at each other before quickly going after Elsa. She had entered the house, Tommy followed in first and they walked into the kitchen. Mesogog was standing there, he hissed a bit as Elsa stopped and turned at the rangers.

"Were willing to listen to your idea." Tommy spoke up, "How can the others get their powers back."

Before Mesogog could answer, Lothor suddenly out of nowhere, walked into the kitchen, "Well if it isn't the rangers." He grinned.

The rangers got into a fighting position, "What is this? Some kind of trap!?" Hunter shouted, "I thought you were destroyed!?"

Lothor flailed his hands in the air, "Why does everyone always think Im destroyed."

"What is going on." Shane shouted, "Tell us."

"Lothor was the one that extracted the powers from the amulet to create the evil discs." Elsa explained, "He may be able to restore the power he had drained back into the amulet."

"How do we know it wont just make us evil?" Cam asked, "I don't think that's a chance were willing to take."

"Neither would we." Mesogog hissed, "I need base back to complete my plans, and I will go to the extremes of restoring your powers to get it."

"You sure you can trust Lothor." Ethan lowered his arms.

"Mesogog filled me in on everything that happened, even if I was to break away and start my own world domination, I would have to deal with the evil rangers myself. I am willing to put a temporarily truce till they are defeated. And then we can continue where we left off rangers."

"We stopped you once, we can do it again." Shane reminded him, "So be careful what you asked for."

A beep on Shane's morpher interuptted their little conversation. He was a bit confused, everyone that could contact him was already here. He hit the button.

"Hello?"

"Hey Shane, it's Dustin. Do me a favor, tell the power rangers that were going to destroy them. We'll be in the Reefside Valley if there at all interested in dying."

A faint laughed echo as the communication was cut off. Ethan and Kira nodded, raising their moprhers.

"We'll distract them. You get your powers." Kira informed them, "We'll be fine."

Tommy nodded, "Ready guys?"

"Ready!" Ethan shouted.

"Dino Thunder! Power up! Hah!" The three of them chorus.

The Dino Thunder rangers quickly appeared at the Reefside Valley, the walked around, keeping their guard up. Suddenly streaks past the rangers and Dustin appeared in front of them. Tori, Trent and Eric landed beside him, already morphed. The rangers faced each other.

"Well, this is it." Dustin grinned, "Rangers Vs Rangers. Are you ready to lose."

"You don't stand a chance." Eric sneered, "When you are finished, we rangers will show the world the true meaning of power."

"Were not going to hurt you, but we will if we have too." Tommy shouted back, "Let's do it guys."

Rangers from both side began bolting forward, colliding with each other. Kira slammed into Trent and Eric, as Ethan clashed with Tori. Breaking away, Ethan turned to see Dustin and Tommy dueling with each other. Tommy pulled out his brachio staff and slammed it into Dustin's stomach, he grabbed Dustin by the arm and threw him on the ground. The yellow ranger grumbled and rolled back onto his feet, he pulled out his lion hammer and struck back. Tommy went flying back onto the ground. He held his hands on his chest, breathing heavily. Dustin was strong, the evil discs were giving them a great edge.

"Had enough old man?"

"Not exactly, that's the problem with you rookies." Tommy stood up, "You always underestimate your seniors."

Tommy flipped back on his feet and pushed forward, slamming his staff into Dustin's weapon. Kicking the hammer out of his hand, Tommy struck him with his staff and knocking back.

Kira was having a bit trouble of her own, as she pulled out her Ptera Grips and blocked Eric's attack. She then shifted and dodged Trent's blast. She flipped backwards and kicked Eric out of the way before Trent tackled her to the ground.

"Hey sweetie." He grinned, "Miss me?"

"Oh you make sick."

Kira kicked him off and pulled herself back up. She jumped out of the way as Eric pulled out the Tyranno staff and tried to trip her. Groaning a bit, Kira backed away a bit, passing Ethan. The Blue Dino Ranger blocked Tori's ninja sword and hit her in the gut, knocking her back. Pulling out his shield, he blocked her blaster and charged forward. Tori flipped over him and did a roundhouse kick, knocking him down. She then kneed him in the back and placed the sword near his neck

"Look's like you lose." She whispered in his ear

--  
"Let's do this." Shane pulled out his power disc.

Hunter, Blake and Cam did the same, as they glanced at each other and handed it Lothor. Cam took off his amulet and gave it to him, before the four of them took a step back. Lothor clenched the amulet in his hand, and the power disc in his other hand. A sudden power surge ran through his fists, the rangers watched carefully, still feeling a bit skeptic. Elsa and Mesogog grinned at each other.

"It's done." Lothor took a step forward to hand it back, "Whatever powers I drained from the Amulet, I have restored."

"Seams too easy." Cam grabbed the amulet, "You sure?"

"How else did I create those evil power discs?" He rolled his eyes, "It's not like I was provided with technology down in the abyss to do it correctly."

Shane nodded, "We got to help the others."

"What about them?" Blake asked.

"Don't worry about us." Mesogog hissed, "We won't be going anywhere yet."

"This is one fight we should stay off." Elsa grinned, "Go Rangers, go make us proud."

Hunter shifted his eyes, her sarcastic was very well noticeable. He nodded to the others as they streaked away towards the valley.

Tori was about to strike Ethan, as the ninja streaks zipped past her. She stopped to find out what it was, Ethan took the chance to knock her off. Tommy, Kira and Ethan all regrouped as Cam and the other ninja rangers appeared. Dustin turned, the evil rangers all lined up, wondering what they were up too.

"Get the prisoner." Trent turned to Eric, "Quickly."

Eric nodded as he vanished into a portal. Dustin took a step forward, catching their attention.

"No matter what you do." He shouted, "You don't stand a chance. Don't even bother."

Tommy turned to Cam, "Did it work?"

"We'll soon find out." He responded and pulled it out, "Let's do it guys."

"Ninja Storm! Ranger Form Hah!" Shane shouted.

"Thunder Storm, Ranger Form."

"Samurai Storm, Ranger Form." Cam finished.

With a flash of light, the rangers suites quickly materialized. Under the helmet, Dustin went wide eye at the sudden surprised they gave. No matter, it wasn't going to hinder his plans.

"It worked!" Shane shouted, "Were back in action."

"Let's do this." Tommy added.

The rangers lined up, each facing each other. The wind howled, the final battle was going to began, but who was going to be the victor? Each one pulled out their swords or staff and got into a fighting position. From the distant, Elsa, Mesogog and Lothor were watching from afar.

"Who ever remains standing is who we destroy." Mesogog hissed, "Be prepared Elsa"

Lothor turned, "And as soon as they are destroyed, I will take me revenge for locking me up." He pointed out.

Mesogog scowled, "Can't wait."

--  
End Chapter


	10. Ranger War

A/N: Sorry for long update. Im a slow person lately. P  
**  
**

** Chapter 10:** Ranger War 

Dustin and Tori both pulled out their ninja swords. They nodded to Trent, who grinned under his helmet and pulled out his Drago Dagger. He launched forward, in a blaring speeding at them, using one of his most infamous attacks. Slashing at them, and turning to race back towards them again. The Other rangers all fell to the ground during each hit. Tori and Dustin both ninja streaked forward, and right towards them. Shane and Blake both flipped to their feet and blocked their incoming attack. Tommy and Kira then stood up and moved past Blake and Shane, landing a blow right at the two evil wind rangers, knocking them back. The fight was heating up. Trent stopped and turned to see Cam and Hunter charging right towards him. Grinning, the white ranger jumped in the air and right at them. Cam launched himself up, and the two collided with their weapons. Breaking away, Cam twirled his body around and got back into a fighting position, as Hunter moved in with his staff. Attack after attack, Trent had successfully blocked each one of them, cutting in and jabbing Hunter right in the stomach. Before Trent could connect his other attack though, Ethan had interuptted and shoulder slammed Trent right into the ground.

"Don't mess with the man in blue!" Ethan shouted, as he pulled out his Tricera Shield. Trent sneered as he pushed himself up and tackled the Blue Dino Ranger to the ground, They rolled a bit, before Ethan kicked him off and pushed himself back up. Only then did he find Tori lashing out at him from no where. Kira was right on her tail, as she chased after her. Ethan dodged Tori's attack, and watched as Kira dived right into her, the two of them flew down a hill and into the ditch.

"Kira! Do you need a hand!?" Ethan shouted down at her. He was busy watching as they were battling, he didn't see Trent sneak up and backhand him. Ethan fell and rolled down the hill, Trent chased right after him. Dustin was having some fun on his own, battling Hunter, Blake, Cam, Tommy and Shane. Shane charged forward with his sword, Dustin knocked it out of the way and slammed a kick right into Shane, tossing him right into Blake. Jumping out of the way from Tommy's Brachio Staff, Dustin slammed his weapon right into him. Grabbing a hold of the black ranger, he grinned and was about to hit him again. Hunter and Black tag teamed and kicked Dustin from behind. The Yellow Wind Ranger let go of Tommy and went flying into the air and towards the dirt. Then the two thunder rangers launched a thunder attack right towards him. He phased into the ground, and dug through. Sneaking up behind the Thunder Rangers, he launched himself in the air and sent a earth blast right at them. Blake and Hunter went flying into the dirt.

"Dammit." Shane jumped in the air, "Lothor's power disc is making him a lot stronger then I thought." He swung his sword and the two collided, falling back down to the earth. Landing on their feet, they broke away and locked stares with each other.

--------

Eric had entered back at Mesogog's base. The place was silent, as he walked towards the jail cell. Turning the corner, he stopped dead in his tracks, to see that the cage was empty. Moving forward a bit, he was tackled by his brother and the two of them smashed into the wall. Conner pinned him.

"I think that's my morpher."

"You must be mistaken Bro." Eric pushed him off and streaked towards him, Conner stumbled backwards, only to see a kick coming right at his face. Conner smashed into the cage, and twirled his body to dodge another attack.

"Nice moves. Didn't think you'd pay attention at that academy." Eric rolled his eyes and flipped forward, forcing a spin kick. Conner grab his foot, and twisted it, causing Eric's body to twist and hit the ground. The evil twin recovered quickly, performing a sweep kick. Conner back flipped onto the cage, and grinned.

"You're going to have to try a little harder then that."

"Trust me, I'm just getting warmed up." Eric stood up and turned to flee, Conner jumped off the cage and after him. Stopping, Eric turned and performed a kick. Conner ducked and tackled his brother to the ground, only to get thrown off. Conner went flying onto a table full of beakers, knocking them over with a huge smashing sound. Rolling off and behind, he hit the ground with a thud. Eric streaked on top of the counter, peering down at him. Conner stood up and try to snatch him, but Eric had gracefully back flipped off and motioned his hands. A gust of wind blew straight towards him. Conner ducked behind the counter, as the wind smashed into a near by shelf, rocking it and causing it to fall. Conner rolled out of the way and out into the open, where he used his dino powers to dash right towards Eric. The two collided, throwing punches at each other. Conner blocked an attack, and moved right in only to be blocked also. Conner jabbed Eric in the face and palm slammed him right into the wall.

"I'm not messing around, Eric. Give me the morpher."

Eric wiped his face and grinned, "It's funny how the morpher so easily responded to me. Guess it's in my blood to be a power ranger."

"You misused your powers. You have no right to be one." He snapped back, "Nor do you have the common sense too."

"We'll see who the real red ranger should be." He got back into a fighting position, "Make your move."

--------

Dustin and Shane circled each other before charging forward. Hitting swords a few time, Dustin rolled forward and slashed Shane right in the chest. He then turned and kicked Shane onto the ground. Tommy came out of nowhere and shoulder slammed Dustin back. Shifting his ninja sword into blaster mode, he began firing at Tommy.

"Hiya!" Tommy shouted as he deflected each attack. Cam and Hunter charged ast Tommy and right towards Dustin. The two grabbed both Dustin's arm's and dragged him across the dirt before tossing him into the air. That's when Tommy launched himself in a spiral motion into the air. His tornado attack hit Dustin and he hit the ground hard. Landing back on the ground, lining up with the ninja rangers. Dustin sneered within his helmet as he forced himself up.

"Do you think I would just let you win so easily?" He breathed deeply.

"You are outnumbered." Shane shouted, "Give it up."

Blake shifted over to see Kira and Tori still in a heated battled, he turned to the others, "You can handle him right? I'm going to give Kira a hand." Tommy nodded as he dashed over towards them. He neared them right when he saw Ethan go flying into the dirt in front of him. Turning to see Trent walking towards him, Blake raised his Thunder Staff.

"Give it up Thunder Boy." Trent moved his hand to his helmet, "You were weak when you were evil, and now you are even weaker when you are good." He snickered a bit, "Do you think Tori would fall for such a guy like you?"

"Well, I would hope she wouldn't be interested in you." He spun his staff around, "Why waste time talking, whitey, I'll show you what a real ranger is about."

Trent motioned his drago staff, "Laser Arrows." He commanded. The arrows formed and went flying towards Blake. The Navy Thunder Ranger transformed his staff into a shield and deflected it, before changing it into a cross and launching his own attack. Trent jumped in the air to dodge the attack and sped down in full speed right into Blake. Ethan pushed himself from the ground, holding his chest as he watched the two fight.

"Oh, he isn't stealing my battle." Ethan ran forward, "Thunder Max." He pulled out his sword. Jumping right into battle, Trent broke away from Blake and blocked Ethan's attack, keeping Blake in his sight also.

-------

Mesogog, Lothor and Elsa continued to watch from above the hill. The battle was intensifying, and it was keeping them interested. As much as Mesogog wanted to see the rangers gone, his patience was beginning to wither slowly.

"This is taking forever." He hissed, "When will they just destroy each other."

"Don't worry." Lothor laughed, "Someone will win, the evil power discs I have formed will soon run out of power."

"You have better hope so." He sneered at him, "Or I will send you to go and destroy them all. Which I highly doubt you can even lay a finger on them."

"The Tyranodrones are stationed all around, waiting for your orders." Elsa spoke up, "It's only a matter of time before victory is ours."

"And as soon as the power rangers are out of the way, I will be able to proceed with my plan." He continued to watch.

--------

Eric began to walk down the corridors of Mesogog's lair. His twin brother was now beginning to play a game of hide and seek, scurrying off like a chicken when he nearly beat him to a pulp. Walking into an empty room, Conner was hiding against the wall, Eric didn't even notice him. Conner looked over to see a few strands of wire from a machine. Grabbing some, he wrapped it around Eric's neck and caught him from surprised.

"Surprise!" Conner gripped the wires around his neck tighter. Eric did his best to keep Conner from choking him. Running forward, he dragged Conner towards a wall. Eric kicked up it and flipped over him, slamming Conner right into it.

"Nice try." He put pressure on his arms, "Are you done now? Can I kill you yet?"

"Uh, no." Conner kicked him in the shin and turned, punching him straight across the face. Eric hit the floor, as Conner dived and pinned him. Reaching for the morpher, he tore it off. Eric pushed him off and Conner flipped back onto his feet.

"I think I got what I came for." He grinned. Eric sneered as he motioned his hand and sent a gust of strong wind towards him. Conner used his dino speed to tackle the powers, as he bursted through and hit Eric again, sending him flying into a wall and unconscious. Strapping his morpher back on, he grabbed his unconscious brother and found a gateway to the valley. Taking one of the green portals, he appeared right in the middle of battle. Dustin, Tori and Trent went spiraling towards the dirt, the rangers all realigned up and saw Conner.

"Eric?" Hunter raised his staff, "Is that you?"

Conner put Eric down and shook his head, "No. It's Conner."

"Prove it!" Kira shouted.

"If you don't believe me babe, then I guess we may have a problem."

"Oh, I'm so going to kill you." She sneered/

"Now's not the time." Tommy shouted, "Join us Conner."

"Dino Thunder." He activated his morpher, "Power Up! Hah!" Transforming into the suit, he lined up with the others. Dustin pushed himself up, a power surge shot through him. The discs were failing him. He soon began to realize it.

"No." He sneered, "We will not lose."

"Ready Guys!?" Conner looked to the Dino Team, "Z-Rex Blaster!" All 5 rangers combined their main arsenal weapons and aimed it straight towards the evil rangers. Conner waited a few seconds before he shouted, "Fire!" A huge blast shot and straight towards them. Dustin and the others braced themselves as the explosion hit them. As the smoke cleared away, the 3 evil rangers were laying on the ground unmorphed. Everyone ran towards them, checking to see if they were all right.

"Dustin?" Shane knelt down, "Is that you?"

"Ugh." He groaned, "Dude, I feel like I got hit by a 255cc."

"A what?" Kira looked at them.

"Don't ask." Cam helped him up. Blake ran over to Tori and helped her up, she groaned a bit before falling into his arms. He held her for a few seconds before pushing her off.

"You all right?" He asked her.

She nodded, "I think so."

"Guess the power discs gave out." Tommy suggested, "Which is a good thing."

"Good thing for who?" The familer sinister voice behind them echoed. The Rangers turned to see Lothor, Elsa and Mesogog standing there. Elsa snapped her fingers and a dozen of Tyranodrones appeared. She grinned evilly.

"Now that you got rid of our little problem." She laughed, "We can eliminate you all."

"I will be looking forward in seeing you on the battlefield, Tommy." Mesogog hissed, "It is time to say goodbye to the power rangers, once and for all."

"I been looking forward for this revenge, for a long time." Lothor cracked his knuckles.

"Looks like we got one more battle." Tommy shifted his eyes, "Let's do it guys."  
--  
End Chapter. Wooo.


End file.
